


Best Boyfriend Ever

by CoronaCrown



Series: A Day in the Creek Life [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoronaCrown/pseuds/CoronaCrown
Summary: Craig knew he wasn't the best boyfriend ever, but he did his best, God dammit. And sometimes, his best was more than enough for Tweek during anxiety attacks.





	Best Boyfriend Ever

Six years and counting. Six years since they had officially gotten together after faking it for the town. _Six. Fucking. Years._

This wasn't to say their relationship wasn't perfect. There had been a couple times where they let their emotions get in the way of themselves. When they were divided during their Coon and Friends and Freedom Pals franchises was the first time. But every time after, just like their couple's counseling, they managed to make it through. And here they stood, six years to the day since they held hands and walked down the street.

It wasn't just their breaks that were problematic to their relationship. Because Tweek had been ingesting so much coffee since before he could talk and walk properly, he was prone to anxiety attacks. Sometimes, they episodes were easy to handle. All Craig needed to do was be with him and hold his hand, maybe even hold him if Tweek allowed it.

Other times, the episodes were chaotic. No one had seen Tweek at his worst except for his parents and Craig. During these specific attacks, Tweek would cry or scream. With so much tension and unease filling him up during this time, Craig found it best to just stand off to the side as he felt his uselessness pick up.

Once, early in their relationship, they stood in Craig's kitchen when Tweek suddenly started yelling and pounding his fist against the wall. He hit the dinner table, making everything on the table shake and knocking over an empty glass. The glass rolled in his direction and Tweek didn't even think twice before grabbing it and throwing it in anger at the wall. Unfortunately, Craig had been standing in Tweek's throwing direction and went unnoticed by him. When the glass shattered against the wall, Craig flinched as he felt something prick into his cheek. He later realized that a piece of glass had bounced off the wall and hit his face.

But after that action, Tweek calmed down significantly.

After this event, Craig made sure to bring something from home so that Tweek could throw. He would be making a mess, and would most likely end up getting in trouble if his parents ever realized how the dishes and glasses been going missing, but if it could help Tweek, he would do it regardless of the consequences.

He made sure everything was ceramic instead of glass. It would be easier to find colored pieces instead of clear ones.

On this day, their six-year anniversary, they spent the day doing nothing. They were in Craig's room, away from Tweak Bros. Coffee and away from his parents. They still advertised his son's sexuality as an advantage, and Tweek wanted to do as little as possible in regards to them. This essentially meant being at the coffee shop and home during work hours or obligations.

Tweek was napping next to Craig on his bed, breathing softly as Stripe #5 rose and fell on his chest. Craig clasped his hand and used his phone with the other one. Every now and then, he would receive messages on his phone from friends and family.

**Clyde D.**   
**Dude, six years! Your relationship's a first grader!**

**Token B.**   
**I could get you guys tickets to the amusement park today, if you want. You don't have to pay me back.**

Jimmy responded with a joke, and even the other guys said their congrats. Cartman didn't, but that was because Craig didn't have his number saved. His parents, who were out of the house, responded in kind. Tricia said that Tweek was too good with him, and he sent a picture of his middle finger as a response.

Tweek suddenly moved his hand away from Craig's. When he looked over, Tweek was awake.

"Hey, babe," Craig said with a smile. He leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, but Tweek tilted his head away to avoid the contact. "Tweek? What's wrong?" He propped himself up and suddenly understood.

There were times when Tweek's anxiety attacks led to screaming, the worst kind, or mild freak outs, the east kind. But there was one more kind, the ones where all Craig could do was nothing but wait for it out. These ones were when all Tweek wanted to do was lay down and stare at the ceiling.

Tweek's eyebrows were furrowed as he stared at the blue ceiling. He was breathing heavily, trying to control his breathing as his pulse ran a thousand miles a minute. Just because he looked calm didn't mean he was. He hands were pressed to the side, and Stripe seemed to sense his uneasiness as he crawled off of him and onto the bed cover.

Craig lay back down next to him on his side, staring at his face as Tweek calmed down. Craig knew he wasn't the best boyfriend ever, but he tried his best, God dammit. But even then, could his best really be nothing? During Tweek's weakest moments, during the times when he _absolutely_ needed Craig, he couldn't do shit. When Tweek was angry and needed to throw something, Craig could only stand to the side lest Tweek's flailing end up with him smacking him on the face, or even a repeat of getting his cheek scratched.

And although Craig didn't need to watch himself when Tweek was quiet, he could still do nothing. Nothing. And it killed him.

Craig admonished himself at this train of thought. He wasn't the victim in the relationship, dammit. Tweek was. He was the one who needed help, which Craig wasn't able to do. He was doing his best, even if it was nothing. Tweek needed him. He couldn't berate himself like this, not today of all days.

Tweek suddenly turned and threw himself into Craig's chest, burrowing his head into the crook of his neck. It was a dance they were all to familiar with, one that they didn't mind doing over and over again.

They wrapped their arms around each other, breathing each other in. Craig couldn't help but think of Tweek like a koala bear, knowing that baby koalas would cling to their mothers as they grew up. The way Tweek tried to curl his smaller stature into Craig's bigger one was a stark reminder of that.

"I—"

"Don't apologize," Craig interrupted. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"But I... I didn't want to freak today," Tweek said. "I'm such a— _agh_ —freak."

Craig hugged him a little bit tighter. "You freak out, but you're no freak. I promise."

Tweek wrapped his legs around Craig's waist, trying to hold as much as him as possible as he kept his face buried in the warmth of Craig's sweater.

"I love you," Craig whispered softly into his ear.

Tweek sighed contendly and all the tension in his body suddenly dissipated, leaving him lax. "Me, too," he said, his body suddenly limp. The arms that had been clinging onto him just dangled, as well as the feet around Craig's waist.

Craig frowned as he felt something bump into his pelvis. Tweek may be a little _too_ lax, if that was possible.

"Do you have your phone in your pocket, or are you just really happy to be with me?" he couldn't help but ask.

Snapping his eyes open, Tweek pulled his head back so his voice was no longer muffled. "I thought that was you."

"And decided not to say anything?"

Tweek turned an adorable shade of red as he unwrapped his legs, staring down at what lay between them. "Oh, my god! We— _ngh_ —we were suffocating Stripe!"

Craig couldn't help but laugh as Tweek sat up, inspecting the little animal to make sure nothing had happened to him. He let himself lie down on his back again, wiping his eyes as he began to tear up.

"He's fine, thank God," Tweek snuggled up again Craig again, who threw his arm around his shoulder. Tweek set Stripe down on his stomach and let his hand rest against his chest.

This dance, this moment, made every worst moment worth it.

Craig kissed his hairline, sighing when Tweek didn't pull away again. Tweek looked up at him and smiled. He raised himself a little to properly kiss him on his lips. Craig may not be the best boyfriend ever, but his best, moments like this with just the two of them, was more than enough for Tweek. In Tweek's mind, though, Craig was _certainly_ the best boyfriend ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted a story on AO3, and also my first Creek fic, which I absolutely love. I also have an account on FF.net under the same username, "CoronaCrown," where I posted this same story first. I have some other ones from other fandoms, if they interest you.
> 
> As someone who regularly suffers from anxiety, trust me when I say this is how I personally feel. My personal worst episode was when I "accidentally" dropped a mug in the kitchen. My parents weren't in the next room and since I occasionally shatter cups when washing them, they didn't think anything of it. And really, it sucks.
> 
> Other times, I just do nothing. Literally nothing, just lay in bed, or on the floor. And other times, I want to hold my parents' hands as a sort of comfort. I've managed since I moved out, but it still hurts sometimes. I personally relate to Tweek more than any other character from South Park.
> 
> If you know someone who follows these sorts of behaviours, please be patient with them. Simply telling them to calm down does not help. If anything, you might end up getting a sarcastic and/or cynical response. Trust me, I know. Just because someone acts calm during an episode, does not mean they are.


End file.
